


Away from the cold

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, There Is Only One Bed, hahahha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: Edward notices a friend of his needs some help. Things may be worse than he thought.
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma, Twiddler - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“Twoface?” Edward asked, his brow furrowing. He stumbled over himself, “Uh, I mean, Harvey.”

Edward hadn’t noticed the man on his way into the shop, or perhaps he hadn’t been there and had just now found refuge from the snow, huddled in the corner, a blanket wrapped around him.

When Edward had walked up he’d been too focused on finding food to pay any mind to anyone around him, even now he wasn’t totally there as he hadn’t actually eaten yet. That was the thing about holing up at motels while working on big projects; there was really nowhere to store food and most motels had no methods of cooking. Edward had gone out of his way to find one in a nicer area of town, where his room had come with a microwave and a boiling tap very fancy.

Very fancy.

Harvey averted his eyes from Edward’s question. It was definitely Harvey, it was hard to mistake the scars on his face.

“Harvey?” Edward repeated, closing the gap between them.

The man let out a weak, angry sounding growl in annoyance.

Yeah, definitely Harvey.

Edward ignored the pretty obvious anger, normal for Harvey, and crouched next to him.

“It’s supposed to reach temperatures as low as minus 3 tonight, Harvey. I doubt that thin blanket will keep you alive.”

Now Harvey’s eye flicked over to him. He looked… not quite right. Tired, filthy, anxious.

And angry, but again, that was normal for Harvey.

“That’s none of your business,” Harvey murmured, his voice a gravellier tone than usual. It was easy to surmise that he was feeling ill. Edward wondered how many nights Harvey had stayed out.

Edward frowned, “Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean I want to be complicit in your… suicide.”

Harvey shook his head dismissively. “I’m fine,” he stated.

Edward grit his teeth slightly and let out a questioning hum. “I don’t believe you. People who are fine don’t voluntarily freeze to death.”

Harvey let out a growl. “Stop mocking me,” he snapped, throwing an arm out with the intent to hit Edward, missing by… a lot.

“I’m not mocking you,” Edward clarified with a small shake of his head, a small pang of guilt in his gut with the realisation that Harvey thought he was saying this to make fun of him. “I’m inviting you to come and stay with me, I’m in the motel over there.” He jammed his thumb over his shoulder towards the motel.

He stopped himself from asking why Harvey didn’t simply break into one of the rooms for the night, it was obvious: the coin had told him not to. That thing was more trouble than it was worth.

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Harvey growled, his jaw clenching tight like he was holding back a spit of acid.

“I thought it was obvious,” Edward shrugged. He pulled himself back up to his feet, “So, do you accept?” He let out a soft huff. “Actually, no, I’m not asking, I’m telling you. Get up and come with me, you’re staying with me,” he said with as much authority as he could muster.

He worried that he sounded bratty when he demanded anything…

To his surprise and delight Harvey complied and got to his feet.

He swore Harvey was usually taller than this…

He looked so… defeated. Edward struggled to think what could have happened to him to do this.

He’d ask later.

Edward reached out and took Harvey’s wrist, his full bag of groceries in his other hand, not giving him the opportunity to protest or try to bargain or run away or whatever, and he lead him silently across the road to the motel.

Harvey wasn’t usually very talkative but his silence as they walked was unnerving, Edward could almost feel the internal conflict. Harvey wasn’t usually this much within his own head.

Maybe they were debating breaking Edward’s arm for the Grand Crime of touching him.

Edward tightened his grip and pulled Harvey through the entrance and to his door, letting go of him now to get his key out and unlock the door.

The door opened to reveal the small room, one double bed, one bathroom, one counter, one bedside table, one wall mounted tv, and one radiator. All densely covered with papers, books, and plans, peppered with a few pens and highlighters.

Harvey let out a disgusted groan.

“It’s a little disorganised, but it’s better than nothing,” Edward lectured. “You really plan to act as if you would rather be on the street than in a nice warm room because you don’t want to be surrounded by my genius?”

Harvey lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m not leaving,” he said sternly. Edward wasn’t sure if he were telling Edward or telling himself.

“Good,” Edward smiled. He glanced around the room. “I’ll clear you some space,” he said absently. He put down his bag on the floor and began to walk around picking up pieces of his work, making sure they were all in a logical order, clearing a patch of floor in front of the radiator, and most of the bed.

He turned the radiator to full, then turned to look at Harvey, only now getting a good look at him. He really was filthy, he looked like he’d been wearing the same clothes for at least a week, Edward knew the look because it was usually one he himself was sporting.

On Harvey it did not look very becoming.

“Have a shower,” Edward told him, again trying to sound authoritarian.

Harvey let out a grunt of protest, but after a moment walked towards the bathroom.

“Good,” Edward muttered under his breath, worried for a moment that he wouldn’t oblige and Edward would have to spend the night with him looking and smelling like that.

“I’ll make us both some food and get you some clothes while you’re in there.”

Harvey gave another grunt and a nod as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Edward looked into his plastic bag and pulled out two cup noodles and a couple of eggs. He cracked the eggs into a plastic cup and put them in the microwave for 40 seconds, and filled the cup noodles from the boiling tap. He watched the cup of eggs spin round, and poured the half-cooked mix into the cup noodles once the microwave dinged.

It wasn’t until that point that he realised perhaps Harvey might not want an egg on his noodles.

He could always scoop it out if he didn’t, Edward wouldn’t mind having two eggs.

He moved to the bathroom door and knocked gently, listening to the sound of rushing water behind it.

“Harvey,” he shouted through the door. “I’ve put an egg in your noodles, is that ok?”

After a second the water stopped, and there was a clattering sound. Then Harvey answered, “That’s fine.”

Edward felt his stomach twitch as he heard the water turn back on. Had Harvey really gotten out of the shower to find his coin and ask if an egg in his food was ok? He hadn’t been that dependant on his coin the last time he saw him. He could barely tell who was fronting.

Things were obviously bad for him.

Edward let out a huff and walked to the bedside table, opening it and getting out some clothes. He couldn’t have Harvey continue to wear what he was wearing, Even though Edward’s clothes almost certainly wouldn’t fit right.

He had brought a plain baggy vneck tshirt and some lounge-pants with an elastic waist, with the intent to wear them if he got overwhelmed and needed something overly comfy. They might fit him.

He laid them on the bed and went back to the counter, stirring the noodles and taking a mouthful from his.

He let out a soft hum, closing his eyes as he chewed, tipping his head back and stretching. He had, as always, hyper-focussed on his work and forgotten that he needed things like food. But 90c cup noodles tasted more than edible when you were starving.

A bang came from the bathroom door. “Edward?” Harvey asked, “Clothes?”

“They’re on the bed,” Edward informed him through his mouthful of food.

Harvey was silent, and then slowly the door opened. He walked awkwardly, wrapped in a towel, to the bed, and picked up the clothes. “Thanks,” he said, his voice quiet and dejected.

“You’re welcome,” Edward smiled, looking Harvey up and down. He looked a lot better showered, and Edward was happy that he couldn’t see any obvious wounds or injuries. “You’ve got noodles too.” He picked up Harvey’s noodles and held them out to him.

Harvey stared at the noodles and nodded. “Ok, give me a minute.”

He walked back into the bathroom to change and returned wearing Edward’s clothes, slightly too small for him, but Edward was sure he was skinnier now, the clothes weren’t as tight as Edward had thought they would be.

“Eat up,” Edward urged, holding the noodles out again.

Harvey took the noodles and shovelled them into his mouth. He nodded, chewing and swallowing, his face softening. “Thankyou,” he said softly, sounding genuinely grateful. He really did look a lot better after a shower, his skin looked brighter and healthier already without the layer of grime.

“No problem,” Edward said softly, smiling. “There’s more if and when you want it.” He gestured to the plastic bag on the counter. “I’ve got, uh, bananas, peanuts, oatbars, chips.” He shrugged. “A bunch of stuff.”

“Any protein?” Harvey asked.

“’Got more eggs?” Edward shrugged. “There’s not much protein that doesn’t need to be refrigerated.”

Harvey let out a soft groan. “We’d kill for… an apricot yogurt.”

Edward smirked, shaking his head, “If I could afford the apricot yogurt they sell at that place I’d be in a Hotel not a Motel.”

Harvey let out a breath, taking another forkful of noodles. “Imagine getting room service. Burgers and lasagne and chocolate lava cake.”

Edward’s smirk broke into a full smile, “Stop,” he whined. “…We’ve got 90c cup noodles…”

“We’re not complaining,” Harvey said, a soft frown ghosting his face, “We appreciate the noodles.”

Edward shook his head quickly. “I didn’t think you were complaining,” he assured. “But you’ll make me hungry of you keep talking like that.”

He glanced at the heater, then at Harvey. “Are you warm enough?” he asked, “Do you want to sit in front of the radiator?”

Harvey’s brow furrowed, he let out a hum of thinking.

“Uh, never mind,” Edward corrected himself. His gut clenching again, he hadn’t meant to make Harvey make a decision…

“How long have you been on the streets, Harv?” Edward asked, “You’re getting worse.”

Harvey shook his head, “We’re ok. I’m… _I’m_ ok. This is just a hiccup. Once my guys get out of Arkham thing’s’ll be fine.”

Edward nodded. He could hear it in Harvey’s voice, how unsure he was. He was lying to himself.

“Do you want to stay with me, here. Until your ‘guys’ get out?” He smiled, “It’ll be fun.”

“There’s only one bed,” Harvey frowned, shifting on his feet, his eyes flitting from Edward to the bed.

Edward shrugged, “I don’t mind that. We’ll put a couple of pillows in the centre to keep us apart.” His smile wavered slightly, “Unless you want to cuddle, of course.” He let out a small forced laugh.

Harvey glanced at him, then let out a soft huff and pulled out his coin, flipping it.

“Oh, I didn’t-“ Edward began to protest.

“I’m ok with cuddling.”


	2. Chapter 2

Edward wanted to get up. He had work to do.

Unfortunately, Harvey had not been kidding when he’d said he was ok with hugs. Edward had awoken around 45 minutes ago to find a heavy weight on him. Harvey was practically laying on him, arm wrapped tight around Edward’s chest, nose pressed into Edward’s hair. Edward couldn’t move.

Edward wouldn’t deny it was comforting. He’d had a better night’s sleep knowing someone else was in the room with him. The warmth of another person in the bed with him was really lovely. It had been a while since Edward had felt it, and he didn’t realise he’d missed it.

But after an hour he was growing bored. Harvey had fallen asleep before him and still hadn’t woken up. Edward wondered how long it’d been since Harvey had had a good full night’s sleep.

His eyes drifted to his phone on the bedside table. Slowly he moved himself up and stretched his arm out to pick it up, trying to disturb Harvey as little as possible.

Harvey, obviously feeling Edward shifting, tightened his grip and pulled him closer. Luckily Edward had a tight grip on his phone which kept him from dropping it or knocking it off.

Harvey groaned softly, nuzzling into Edward’s side and pressing himself hard against him. Now in addition to Harvey’s nose pressing into his hair he could also feel… something else pressed against his hip.

Edward bit his lip, feeling a blush come to his face, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

“Twoface,” he said quietly, trying to pull himself away.

Harvey let out another soft groan, and his eyes fluttered open. He pulled his head back slightly as if he were shocked, a frown coming to his face, he looked around, as if he wasn’t sure where he was.

“I need to get up.” Edward’s voice came out small and timid.

“Riddler?” Harvey grumbled. He shook his head and pulled away, letting out a huff. “We, uh. I… Sorry.”

Edward stretched out before lifting himself up on the bed. “I was the one who initially suggested cuddling. And you can’t help how, uh, how your body functions.” He glanced down at Harvey, “It’s fine,” he smiled, choosing to say that rather than tell Harvey that he actually enjoyed it.

“I should go,” Harvey said, his voice slow and cracking.

Edward shook his head, “No, no. I said it’s ok. I’m not letting you go while you have nowhere to go. You haven’t even eaten breakfast.”

Harvey pulled out his coin and flipped it, then let out a sigh that sounded almost relieved. He pulled away and got to his feet, adjusting his clothing and walking over to the counter.

Edward had worried for a moment that he was going to walk straight out the door, and felt a flood of relief as Harvey walked to the counter and began to rummage through the plastic bag. He pulled out a banana and began to peel it and eat it.

Edward kicked his legs off the side of the bed, beginning to read through the notifications on his phone.

“Uh.” Edward heard Harvey inquire from where he stood.

He looked up at him, his eyebrows arched. “Hm?”

“What is it you’re working on, anyway? We didn’t get to ask yesterday.”

Truthfully, they had plenty of opportunities to ask, but they’d been in a very bad place mentally. So wrapped up in themselves that they wouldn’t have been able to concentrate on what Edward was saying. Harvey had spent most of the evening half asleep, curled in on himself.

“Oh,” Edward squeaked in excitement, his demeanour brightening at the opportunity to spill the beans, though he made sure to dull his plan down to a level understandable to a layman. Even if Harvey was in a good place mentally, he wasn’t very good with technology, Edward already knew that. “I got a look at some of the new Ace security software, and I’m pretty sure it has a flaw I can exploit. I’m drawing up plans for a key I can simply plug in to a port. It infects their system, and my file attaches itself to every single Ace security device in… well, the world, really. And then anywhere that uses Ace security I can just walk into.”

“Anywhere?” Harvey said, curiosity piquing in his voice, finishing his banana and throwing the peel in the trash.

Edward nodded. “As long as they have the new software.”

Harvey frowned softly. “Won’t someone notice?”

“No,” Edward scoffed with a click of his tongue. “If they do they’ll assume it’s an issue with _their_ software, they won’t think it’s a nationwide issue. They won’t be able to find me that easily.”

Harvey nodded. “Sounds good.”

“There’s no real way Batman will be able to catch me for it either-“

Harvey let out an angry groan. “Don’t fucking mention his name,” he said, his voice a mix of solemn and the usual anger.

“Oh,” Edward squeaked, realising that that was a sensitive subject. “You wanna talk about it?” he asked cautiously.

Harvey paused and pulled out his coin, flipping it, then reluctantly shook his head.

Edward exhaled slowly. He wished Harvey didn’t have to rely on that fucking coin. He so obviously wanted to talk about it.

“If you change your mind you can talk to me about it.” Edward smirked, “Last time I saw him he fell off the roof of a car. That was how I escaped,” his smirk fell slightly, “Dumb luck.” He shook his head and forced a laugh, “He was chasing me down the street, I ran across the street, he tried to leap over this car to cut me off, and he just,” he flicked his hand, blowing a raspberry, “Fell flat on his fucking face! It was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen, I wanted so badly to stop and mock him… but I knew… I just shouted at him over my shoulder as I ran.”

Harvey let out a hissed laugh. “The worst thing is when you think of a comeback when you’re already in fucking Arkham.”

“Yeah!” Edward gasped. “I don’t know what it is! Those doors close and they just flood your head, don’t they.”

Harvey shook his head, sighing softly. “I shouldn’t have… I… we…” He let out a groan and lifted his hands to his face. “We were so stupid. And now half our men are gone and …” He looked up at Edward. “Jed died.”

Edward’s eyes widened. “Jed died?”

He remembered Jed from one from the last time he and Harvey had worked together. A jolly looking man, he’d joined Twoface’s gang years ago, fresh out of prison after killing an abusive partner. He had been their go to guy for breakfast while they’d been working together.

Harvey nodded, though Edward could barely tell.

“How..?” Edward asked, his chest tightening with anguish.

Harvey slammed his fist on the counter. He pulled out his coin again-

“No,” Edward snapped. “Harvey, tell me.”

Harvey looked down at the coin, and grit his teeth as he put it back in his pocket. “Batman…” he growled. “He got hit by one of the bat’s new weird… taser things. He fell backwards and hit his head on a… fucking door handle. He just never got back up.”

Edward shook his head. “Harvey, I’m so sorry. Jed was a great guy.”

Harvey let out a weak grunt.

No wonder he was doing so badly. There had been some close calls before but no fight with Batman had ever led to a death before.

Edward searched internally for something to say that would make Harvey feel better.

“You wanna… I don’t know.” Edward shook his head, “Get drunk, or something?”

Harvey groaned and pulled his coin out again, flipping it. He shook his head. “I’ve already spent all my money on alcohol and…” his voice weakened, “other stuff.”

Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew ‘other stuff’ meant drugs. No wonder his mental health had gotten worse.

“Harvey,” he said softly, disappointment in his voice. “It’s been years…”

“It turns out having one of our best men die in front of us made us want to self-medicate.”

Edward huffed, “That’s ok. I don’t…” he shook his head, “I don’t blame you, Harvey. Anyone would…” He huffed again, shaking his head. “Harvey,” he said, his voice serious as he channelled all the therapy experience he’d gotten from Arkham. “I do not judge you for self-medicating, I am not angry at you for self-medicating. Thankyou for telling me.”

Harvey nodded dutifully, a look on his face like he didn’t believe what Edward was saying.

“I’m your friend, Harvey,” Edward mumbled, dropping the pretence he’d been holding since the previous night. “Why didn’t you come to me. Or Oz, or Jon, or… Any of us would have been happy to help you.”

“We didn’t want to…”

Edward closed his eyes, letting out a soft breath. Again, he knew, he knew what it was, he didn’t know why he’d asked. He felt his gut clench in anger at the damn coin, at Harvey’s damned pride and ego.

Although he knew he wasn’t any better himself. He’d rather self-medicate and isolate himself than admit that anything was wrong.

“That’s a no to alcohol, then,” he said. He looked down at one of the piles of papers. “I’m going to do some work.” He sat on the floor, picking up a pen. He looked up at Harvey. “Would you like to help? I need to do a list of, uh, of companies that already have the new software, and match companies who have bought it but haven’t installed it yet.”

Harvey nodded. “Sure.” His voice was still quiet. Obviously telling Edward that had been hard. He hadn’t wanted to tell Edward, Edward had made him tell him. In hindsight maybe he shouldn’t have done that.

“Don’t you want to eat something?” Harvey asked, a strain in his voice as he forced himself to talk normally.

Edward cocked his head slightly, his head too full of work and concern to even think to eat. “Oh.” He scoffed, “I probably should…”

Harvey picked up another banana and walked to Edward’s pile of paperwork, he handed Edward the banana and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and picking up a pen.

“Thankyou for helping us, by the way,” Harvey said, beginning to busy himself.

“My pleasure,” Edward smiled, beginning to peel the banana. “I like your company.”

“Did you mean what you said? About staying here until our guys get out? I can find somewhere else to stay.”

“No,” Edward snapped, his mouth full of food. “Stay with me. I want you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written twiddler in ages so forgive me for being a little rusty! Let me know what needs improving.


End file.
